Freyja Wion
is one of the main characters of the Macross Δ television series. Born on the remote frontier of the galaxy, she ran away from an arranged marriage to join the tactical sound unit Walküre. Her theme color in Walküre is yellow and her catchphrase is "Music is energy!". Appearance Freyja has short volumious peach hair with light yellow highlights and green eyes. Like the rest of Walküre outfits, her outfit is somewhat uniformed with the other members', but with slight differences: a white collared button up shirt with a puffed sleeve on the right and a two layered sleeve on the left; white sharp V shaped edges and midnight blue sleeve for the second layer. She dons a slightly angled yellow ribbon and layers a asymmetrical small white striped blue lapel collared jacket on the top that has yellow buttons on the left side with a small pocket. On the right wrist, she has a blue cuff with white ruffled lining on the top, where one side is slightly longer than the other side. Secured with yellow buttons on the side. yellow bow on the back. Freyja styles her hair as a left half side ponytail accessorized with a small blue with small white striped bow. The color variation differs to: Blue-Yellow, Red-Yellow and Black-Blue, Black-Yellow, Black-Pink,Black-Red, Black-Teal. Like all female Winderemeans, her rune is a pink heart. Personality & Character Freyja has great love for singing and Walküre. She described when she sings, it makes her feel alive and it makes her rune sparkle. Her favorite food are apples. As stated by Kaname, Freyja is the type who only pulls it through when the stakes are high. Freyja sometimes speaks in a country like accent, like "Ap'ju" and "Fank you", as being raised from a village. History The Windermere mayor told her when she was 14, she should stop wasting her life away and get married to an apple farm heir. She refused, but he wouldn't allow her decision. Freyja escaped to a ship & ran away from the marriage to reach her dream. She met Hayate Immelman after stowing aboard a vessel assuming to head to the planet Ragna, but eventually ends up on the wrong planet. Freyja later made her debut in Walküre. Freyja has mentioned Ragna has a lot of sparkly sounds. Due to Winderemere's declaration of war United Nations Government, the Chaos HQ suspected whether Freyja was a spy from Winderemere. Relationships ;Hayate Immelman Freyja seems to have feelings for Hayate, as she was jealous when she misunderstood Hayate and Mirage's relationship. ;Mikumo Guynemer Freyja greatly admires Mikumo. Mikumo has criticized Freyja, saying that she can't see her feet, and that "You can't be able to fly, if you only look at the sky." Mikumo also mentions that she could feel life shining from Heinz's voice, whereas she could not feel anything like that from Freyja's singing. Despite her harshness, she is only trying to push Freyja harder, and is proud of her achievements. Gallery Freyja Wion 1.png Notes & Trivia *Freyja Wion was ranked the best female character in the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine.Twitter *Makina Nakajima nicknames her as *Winderemere Knights call her "Traitor" or "Apple Girl", the later after they meet her the first time. *In addition to Walküre, she has cited Lynn Minmay, Fire Bomber, Sheryl Nome, and Ranka Lee as her main sources of inspiration. . But since she grow in Winderemere, without much contact with other races, she only know them as musicians ignoring much of they importance in history: like when she ask if the "Minmay Attack" is related to Lynn Minmay, one actual common knowledge in the galax. References Category:Idols Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Female Category:Macross Delta Category:Singers Category:Civilians